Talk:Robert Borden
"Miscellaneous Heads of State?" ML4E would know better than I would but I'm fairly certain that the PM is not the head of the Canadian state. Turtle Fan 17:28, 4 January 2009 (UTC) :Went ahead and changed it. I've been toying with a Miscellaneous Prime Ministers category. I think we have enough for that. TR 17:33, 4 January 2009 (UTC) ::Offhand I can think of Begin, Borden, Putin and Tojo. ::Let's do it. Turtle Fan 17:49, 4 January 2009 (UTC) The current head of state of Canada is Elizabeth II as is the case in Britain. The PM in both is head of government and de facto chief executive. However, HRH does not reside in Canada so the ceremonial functions are carried out by the Governor-General. :This was my understanding. Turtle Fan 04:02, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Incidentally, I don't think Borden ever was granted a lordship, only knighted so he shouldn't be in the "Nobles" category. Unless you want to expand it to include knights? In that case we need to add Shakespeare and others of that ilk from RB. ML4E 02:19, 5 January 2009 (UTC) :I wouldn't want to see knights as nobility, but since you mention it, can we support a Knights category? Turtle Fan 04:01, 5 January 2009 (UTC) ::Easily I would think, if we want it. ML4E 04:07, 5 January 2009 (UTC) :::The pattern these days does seem to be, Any category that can exist with a respectable number of entries has the right to do so. Turtle Fan 04:16, 5 January 2009 (UTC) With Harris Moffatt III, we will have two Canadian PMs. ....... Carry on. TR 03:18, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :And there were two other Harris Moffatts. Still, I'd feel cheap making a category with only one real one. Turtle Fan 03:43, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Any mention of Mackenzie King in Worldwar series? He was Canadian PM for the entire WWII period OTL. Or any alluded to but not named in subsequent periods of the series? E.g. the dapper French-Canadian PM with a rose in his lapel? :::No Mackenzie King, I'm afraid. Only two hits on "Canadian" among the four WW books: one in TtB where Groves and Auerbach pass an abandoned baseball field which proclaimed that its team had belonged to the Canadian-American League, one in StB where some US generals are bitching about the fact that the war disrupted grain production in the US and they wonder if the Canadians will be able to share some of theirs. Perhaps HT's well-known anti-Australian bias extends to other Commonwealth countries by association? Turtle Fan 21:27, February 20, 2010 (UTC) The article states: "The United States ejected Borden and the British-backed Dominion government from the country". Seeing that Borden was a native born Canadian, I am not sure that would be accurate but I don't recall that the books said what happened to former government officials (or generals for that matter). Suggestions? :I would think someone confused Borden with Arthur Albert there. Unlikely the US would eject Borden, though I guess there is the outside chance he would choose self-imposed exile when he realized all was lost. But we have nothing in the text any which way, do we? Perhaps "He was stripped of his title when the Canadian government was dissolved" will have to suffice. :Hell, that's assuming he was still in office. There was an election in 1917 and it's not hard to imagine HT negleting to share the results, nor that a war being badly lost would lead to a government ouster. Turtle Fan 03:49, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Also, while I'm doing the "Occupations" exercise, I can create and add a "Knights" category if desired and the "Doctorate Holders" too once I know what it should be called. ML4E 01:00, November 12, 2010 (UTC) :I think we should. Turtle Fan 03:49, November 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Was that for the first or second or for both? And does that mean "Doctorate Holders" is a satisfactory name for the category? ML4E 22:04, November 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Sorry, I was referring to knights. I guess "Doctorate Holders" is a satisfactory title. I was also toying with "Academic Doctors," with MDs being "Medical Doctors." Thanks to MLK, we can't just call them PhDs, which would have been much simpler. Turtle Fan 01:54, November 13, 2010 (UTC)